marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-10005)
| HistoryText = Professor Charles Xavier was the leader of the X-Men, a group of mutants who were trying to seek peace with the human race, educate young mutants in the responsible use of their powers, and stop Magneto from starting a war with humanity. The team is based at a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, run from Xavier's Westchester mansion. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. __TOC__ X-Men: First Class , Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr, & Raven Darkholme]] Prior to the formation of the X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier and his associate, Raven Darkholme, were contacted by agents of the CIA to help investigate the Hellfire Club, a clandestine organisation of mutants with suspected criminal operations. The association with the CIA soon brought Xavier into contact with other mutants, including Erik Lensherr, Havok, Darwin, Beast and Banshee. Xavier's mutant group then came into conflict with the Hellfire Club, which led to the murder of Darwin at the hand of the Hellfire Club's leader. Xavier resolved to stop the Hellfire Club and began training his young group in preparation for conflicts to come. During subsequent confrontations with the Hellfire Club, Erik and Charles' views regarding the path of the emerging mutant race diverged, resulting in the end of their friendship and the fracturing of their emerging team. Erik, now going by the name "Magneto", left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants, with Darkholme following him, while Xavier continued to shape the others into a team with a higher purpose: the X-Men. X-Men Origins: Wolverine William Stryker sent his son Jason to Xavier's school in hopes of ridding his mutation, regarding it as a disease that he believed needed be cured. Xavier had no interest or belief in 'curing' mutants, which angered Stryker. Later, Xavier helped liberate the mutant children held prisoner by Stryker at Three Mile Island. He took them in an flew off in his helicopter with Scott Summers and Emma Frost. Summers would go on to lead the X-Men. After finding Jean Grey, Xavier began controlling her with telepathic blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were too much for her to handle. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" — a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. At some point he recruited Ororo Munroe who also became X-Man. X-Men In Canada, Cyclops and Storm saved Wolverine and the young runaway Rogue from the Brotherhood's Sabretooth and brought them to the X-Mansion. Xavier offered to help Wolverine learn the secrets of his forgotten past. Mystique infiltrated the school and sabotaged Cerebro. When Xavier used Cerebro he fell into a coma. Despite his absence Wolverine and the X-Men prevented Magneto from mutating the leaders at the World Summit on Liberty Island. Magneto intended to use Rogue's ability to absorb other mutant's abilities on himself so that Rogue could power his machine. Placing his hand to her face, Wolverine succeeded in transferring his regenerative abilities to a dying Rogue, saving her. Professor Xavier recovered from his coma and Magneto was taken into custody. Later, Xavier visited Magneto in his plastic prison cell, and the two played chess. Magneto warned his friend that he would continue his fight, to which Xavier promised that he and the X-Men would always be there to stop him. X2: X-Men United , Rogue, Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, & Wolverine]] William Stryker began experimenting on mutants, using a drug injected directly into the back of the neck to control them. He used Nightcrawler, a teleporting mutant, to orchestrated an attack on the President in the White House, but Nightcrawler failed and escaped. Storm and Jean tracked Nightcrawler down. Cyclops and Professor X were captured by Stryker and his assistant Yuriko Oyama. Stryker had his troops raid the X-Mansion with the soldiers sedating every student they could find. Some were taken to Stryker's base located at Alkali Lake, inside the dam, while others escaped. Wolverine, along with Rogue, Iceman and Pyro, escaped to Iceman's home in Boston. After a 9-1-1 call by Bobby's brother Ronnie, the police arrived leading a dispute with Pyro. Jean and Storm arrived in the X-Jet to pick them all up. The X-Men teamed with Magneto and Mystique to stop Stryker. Stryker had stolen enough equipment from Xavier's own Cerebro unit to build a second Cerebro, with which he planned use to kill all of the world's mutants. Stryker gained control over Professor Xavier through his son, Jason Stryker, who was able to project powerful visions in the mind, blinding a person to reality. Professor X was instructed to use Cerebro to find and kill all existing mutants. Mystique, disguised as Stryker, used Jason to convince Professor X to kill all humans. Nightcrawler teleported Storm inside of Cerebro, where she freed the Professor from his telepathic illusion. Jean, Magneto, and Mystique were attacked by a brainwashed Cyclops on their way to rescue Professor X, causing damage to the generators that kept the dam from collapsing. The force of Jean's telekinetic blast awakened Cyclops from his brainwashing. Wolverine found Stryker in an adamantium smelting room along with Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine and Deathstrike fought. Wolverine was forced to kill her. Magneto and Mystique used Stryker's helicopter to escape Alkali Lake, chaining Stryker to concrete rubble. Wolverine found Stryker on a landing pad, where Stryker attempted to bargain for his life Wolverine. Wolverine left him for dead. A malfunction aboard the X-Jet prevented it from taking off, and the dam finally burst. The flood got stronger, drowning Stryker. Jean left the jet and created a telekinetic wall in order to stop the wave, and at the same time raised the jet above the flood waters, all the while surrounded by a corona of fire. Jean activated the X-Jet's primary engines before releasing the torrent of water down on herself. The X-Men were able to supply the President with files from Stryker's private offices. Professor X warned him that humans and mutants would have to work together to build peace, or they would destroy each other through war. Rogue and Iceman were promoted to X-Men. X-Men: The Last Stand , Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Angel, Shadowcat, & Colossus]] Kitty Pryde and Peter Rasputin were promoted to the X-Men. A pharmaceutical company called Worthington Labs announced that it had developed an inoculation to permanently suppress the X-gene that gives mutants their powers, offering the so-called "cure" to any mutant who wanted it. The cure was derived from a mutant boy named Jimmy. While some mutants were interested in the cure, including Rogue, many others were horrified by the announcement. In response to the news, Magneto decided to raise an army, warning his followers that the cure would be used to exterminate the mutant race. Magneto ambushed a military transport and freed Juggernaut, Mystique and Multiple Man, during which Mystique blocked a shot of the mutant cure aimed at Magneto, only to be left behind because she was not "one of them" anymore. Cyclops, still heartbroken about the loss of Jean Grey, returned to Alkali Lake. Jean appeared to Cyclops, and as the two kissed, Jean changed killed Cyclops. Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sent Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrived, the two X-Men encountered an unconscious Jean. The majority of Jean's power was seated in her unconscious mind and her powers were largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. Jean pleaded with Wolverine to kill her before she could harm anybody else, but when he refused the Phoenix surfaced and fled to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers were loose, met Xavier at Jean's house. The two men pled for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaced, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroyed her family's house and engaged in a psychic battle with Xavier. She eventually overpowered and disintegrated Xavier, then left with Magneto, temporarily weakened. The X-Men regrouped and confronted Magneto's army, which was attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island, which was being guarded only by a company of soldiers. During the battle, Kitty Pryde saved Jimmy, Iceman went one-on-one with Pyro, and Beast injected Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. Wolverine nearly coaxed Jean back to sanity. However, after the soldiers fired upon Jean the Phoenix quickly emerged and began to disintegrate everything and everyone around her. Wolverine fought his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begged Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loved her, Wolverine reluctantly killed her with his claws. Despite the X-Men's losses, life went on. The school continued, even without Xavier. Pained by her inability to get physically close to her boyfriend, Rogue decided to take the mutant cure. Magneto, now an ordinary man, sat at a chessboard and reached out toward a metal chess piece that trembles slightly — indicating that the cure might not be as permanent as originally thought. Dr. Moira MacTaggert checked on a comatose patient who greeted her with Xavier's voice. Xavier had transferred his mind into this new body. The Wolverine Not long after the events on Alcatraz Island, the X-Men disbanded.http://www.empireonline.com/news/story.asp?NID=35599 However, Magneto and the restored Professor X soon realized that the team needed to re-assemble for a problem with ramifications on all mutants. Together they gathered many of their pupils, though only Wolverine was shown being recruited. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}